Ennui
by Sad-idette
Summary: Quand Jim s'ennuie, Spock devient une bonne distraction. [Spock/Kirk]


**Ennui**

James Kirk, capitaine de l'Enterprise, partant aux quatre coins de l'univers pour découvrir de nouvelles planètes, ayant sous ses ordres tout l'équipage du vaisseau et devant garantir leur sécurité. L'aventure les attendait. James Kirk, en ce moment même, était assis sur son siège de capitaine, trônant au milieu de la grande salle de commandement. Mais à la place d'avoir le coeur battant la chamade et d'être en nage en hurlant des ordres au milieu d'une débandade, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il faisait tourner distraitement un stylo entre ses doigts, le regard perdu dans le vide et la mine déconfite. Une petite poussière passa devant son visage, il la suivit des yeux un instant puis souffla dessus, la faisant dériver vers Spock. Le vulcain se trouvait à son poste et semblait passionné par son travail. Il se tenait bien droit sur son siège et appuyait parfois sur quelques boutons.

"Du nouveau ?" Demanda Kirk d'un air las en posant sa tête dans sa main.

"Oui. Avec les calculs effectués, nous savons que la planète est composée à 34,8% de...

-On s'en fiche de ça Spock !" Le coupa Kirk.

"Peut-être vous, capitaine, mais ce sont des informations à prendre en compte." Soutint le vulcain, les yeux toujours braqués sur son écran de contrôle. Le capitaine en question soupira bruyamment en s'enfonçant encore plus dans son fauteuil. En effet, l'Enterprise était en mission et ils devaient observer une planète jusqu'alors très peu connue. Sauf que, Jim savait pourquoi elle était inconnue, il n'y avait rien ni personne. Juste une vingtaine d'être vivant en réalité. Et ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que marcher, manger, dormir, marcher, manger et dormir. Des nomades en puissances, malgré quelques-uns qui commençaient à essayer de construire des cabanes qui se disloquaient au premier coup de vent. Kirk s'ennuyait tellement qu'il espérait même qu'un vaisseau ennemi les attaque ou que la planète menace de se désintégrer littéralement. Si Spock savait ça...

"Quand est-ce que nous pourrions bouger ?" Soupira-t-il en s'appuyant sur son autre main.

"Nous devons en apprendre plus." Répliqua Spock. Des fois, il avait vraiment l'impression que leur capitaine était un petit enfant irresponsable.

"On sait déjà ce qu'ils font, rien du tout !" Grogna Jim. Le comble c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas explorer eux-même, ils étaient coincés sur l'Enterprise. Kirk n'était pas le seul à perdre patience, en fait pratiquement tout l'équipage s'ennuyait à mourir. Spock semblait être le seul à vouloir mener correctement et à bien leur travail. Kirk reprit son activité principale, il fit tournoyer le stylo entre ses doigts en observant la vue. Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres. Après un temps indéfinissable et quelques bâillements des membres de l'équipage, une légère alarme se mit en route, à peine perceptible mais extrêmement bruyante dans cet affreux silence. Kirk tourna la tête dans tous les sens et aperçut sur l'écran de Spock un petit point rouge qui clignotait. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers son second et se pencha pour inspecter l'écran.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda-t-il, un sourire non contenu sur le visage.

"Un des habitants est mort." Répondit le vulcain, impassible. Jim parut légèrement déçu mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

"Comment ?

-Un autre habitant lui a explosé le crâne avec une pierre. Une histoire de hiérarchie." Finit Spock, toujours droit sur son fauteuil. Cette fois, Kirk fut vraiment déçu, même si un être vivant venait de mourir. Il soupira et posa sa tête sur le dossier du siège de son second. Celui-ci ne bougea pas mais lui jeta tout de même un rapide coup d'oeil avant de retourner à son écran de contrôle. Jim passa son bras sous sa tête pour éviter de se rentrer le dossier dans le menton. Il resta là quelques instants, les yeux figés, le regard dans le vague puis posa ses yeux bleus sur la nuque de Spock. Il sourit malicieusement, il avait trouvé à coup sûr une occupation. Kirk observa les alentours pour se rendre compte que certains baillaient alors que d'autres piquaient même du nez.

Il retourna sur Spock, tendit lentement le bras sur lequel il était appuyé et caressa le cou du vulcain, le chatouillant un peu. Celui-ci se dressa encore plus si c'était possible et fit tourner un regard discret mais légèrement nerveux dans la pièce avant de le poser sur son capitaine qui souriait tranquillement, sans pour autant stopper ses petites caresses. Spock fronça les sourcils en prenant son air "c'est contraire aux règles" mais Kirk leva les yeux au ciel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Le brun se retourna vers son écran, tournant le dos à Jim sans faire attention à celui-ci. Le blond reprit alors correctement ses chatouilles et dévia vers la base des cheveux noirs. Spock frissonna légèrement mais rien dans son attitude ne pouvait traduire son trouble, cela fit sourire Jim.

Une envie le tiraillait, il essaya de passer outre mais finalement, ne se préoccupant nullement de l'équipage, il se pencha sur le cou pâle de son second et déposa un léger baiser sur la peau fraiche. Le vulcain inspira sèchement et bruyamment sous la surprise et s'avança sur son siège, s'éloignant du blond qui élargissait son sourire. Jim se rapprocha du brun pendant qu'il continuait ses caresses, ne faisant plus du tout attention au reste de l'équipage. Il voulut faire une autre chose, quelque chose que Spock n'approuverait surement pas s'il lui en parlait, pas conforme aux règles, tout ça. Restant toujours près du dossier, il s'avança prudemment, faisant durer le plaisir puis attrapa la pointe de l'oreille du vulcain entre ses lèvres. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il émit un bruit de gorge étonné et le cacha sous quelques raclements de gorge peu convaincant. Kirk gloussa un instant près de son oreille mais finalement s'en fut trop, Spock se leva brusquement, faisant reculer Jim.

"Capitaine, puis-je vous parler un moment ?" Demanda-t-il, le visage impassible mais le regard dur.

"Bien sûr." Accorda Jim en se redressant et en tendant le bras devant lui, laissant Spock passer le premier. Personne ne semblait avoir vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit, Chekov dormait même complètement, et ils passèrent sur la passerelle sans qu'aucuns regards ne leur soient adressé. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux pendant que Spock se plantait devant son capitaine.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu..." Commença-t-il, mais Jim attrapa la nuque du vulcain des deux mains et posa brusquement sa bouche sur la sienne. D'abord étonné, le brun resta les bras ballants puis entoura les hanches étroites de Jim en répondant favorablement au baiser. Après quelques courtes secondes, ils descellèrent leurs bouches. Kirk posa son front contre celui de son second et caressa doucement sa nuque pâle et la base de ses cheveux.

"Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses en public." Dit Spock en plantant ses yeux sombres dans ceux bleus de Kirk.

"Personne ne l'a remarqué." Rétorqua ce dernier.

"Ce n'était pas ce que nous avions convenu." Reprit le vulcain en plissant les yeux.

"Non, c'est ce que toi tu as convenu.

-Et c'est préférable pour nous deux." Finit Spock en haussant les sourcils et en accrochant son regard à celui de son compagnon.

"Je m'ennuyais..." Fit Jim en souriant, faisant rétrécir ses yeux, ce qui les rendait tellement bleus que le brun croyait se perdre dedans.

"Ne suis-je donc qu'une distraction ?" Reprit tout de même ce dernier.

"Peut-être." Murmura Jim d'une voix suave avant de donner un autre baiser à Spcok. Il aimait passionnément son second mais il adorait presque autant se faire désirer de lui. Leurs bouches émirent un léger bruit de succion lorsqu'elles se séparèrent. Kirk resta cependant très près de la bouche du vulcain, leurs souffles se rencontrant et chatouillant la peau de l'autre.

"Et si nous allions dans ma chambre pour que je puisse le prouver ?" Prononça langoureusement Jim en faisant glisser ses mains sur le torse finement musclé du brun qui bougea également ses propres mains sur les hanches du premier.

"Ce ne serait pas raisonnable." Souffla le vulcain.

"Je ne suis pas raisonnable." Répliqua Kirk sur le même ton. Puis il agrippa brusquement le pull de Spock, froissant l'emblème de Starfleet, et colla vivement sa bouche à celle du brun. Bientôt leurs langues se trouvèrent et glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le vulcain se sépara du blond pour reprendre son souffle, leurs lèvres s'effleurant délicieusement.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable." Répéta le vulcain une nouvelle fois. Cela fit sourire Jim qui en profita pour poser un baiser au bord de sa bouche. "En plein travail..." Termina-t-il. Le blond posa cette fois-ci ses lèvres au creux du cou pâle s'offrant à lui.

"Ce ne sera plus en plein travail si tu m'assures qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire sur cette planète. Comme ça je pourrais donner congé à tout l'équipage pour quelques heures." Murmura-t-il contre la peau chaude, entre deux baisers. Le brun fut face à un dilemme, soit il restait un agent honnête avec un Jim frustré sur les bras, soit il délaissait cette planète ennuyeuse pour quelques bons moments avec son délicieux amant. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il prit une décision.

"Retournons vérifier les résultats, peut-être sont-ils finis." Trancha-t-il, en priant silencieusement qu'ils le soient.

"Ça me va." Répondit Jim. Il déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du vulcain. Il précéda son second et tous les deux entrèrent dans la grande salle de commandement. Certains membres dormaient, la tête posée soit sur le dossier ou sur leur tableau de contrôle. Ceux encore éveillés étaient complètement voutés et avachis dans leurs sièges, attendant patiemment un ordre ou quelqu'autre chose. Les deux hommes prirent place sur leurs fauteuils respectifs, Kirk traquant son compagnon du regard. Il le vit se positionner bien droit comme précédemment, observant avec grand intérêt l'écran. Après quelques secondes trop longues, Jim prit la voix la plus détachée possible.

"Tout se passe correctement Spock ?" Puis il darda son regard bleu sur son second, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. Certains membres se réveillèrent brusquement au son de sa voix puis firent mine de se mettre rapidement au travail.

"Nous devrions connaître cette planète sous toutes les coutures d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes capitaine." Renvoya le vulcain en ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'écran où les informations défilaient en masse.

"Vous en êtes certains ?" Insista de nouveau Jim, appuyant bien chaque mot.

"Affirmatif !" Répondit le vulcain d'une voix calme. Kirk resta ahurit un instant puis s'enfonça profondément dans son siège en soupirant lourdement. Il posa sa tête dans sa paume et reprit le stylo pour le faire tournoyer entre ses doigts. Il n'aurait jamais dû renvoyer Spock à son poste.

* * *

Bonjour ! Je signe ici ma première fanfiction sur Star Trek ! Oui, malheureusement pour vous j'espère en écrire d'autres. Je me doute bien que ma fiction n'est pas extraordinaire, en plus elle est plutôt courte mais c'est un premier pas dans cet univers génial. Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que ce n'est pas trop ennuyant... :B

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !


End file.
